To Love a Pirate
by mangageek08
Summary: A Zoro x Reader story that I think sucks. Written in one day. I WILL NOT GO BACK TO EDIT MISTAKES. NO LIKE? THEN DON'T READ THE THING. After a wild night with the Straw Hats (Zoro mainly). You leave in fear of what will happen next. But regret it to the point of moving to an island near the Grand Line. Where your daughter accidentally meets a certain swordsman.


**Sup people? I wrote this in one day... (-_-") Whatever... enjoy and stuff.**

* * *

It's night now. The sky decorated with small diamonds and a single pearl. The ship rocking in time with the ocean's waves. The peace of night overtaking our heros.

After being attacked again by another group of pirates, Luffy and co. Were too tired to get up and walk to their rooms. So instead, they acted like a certain swordsman, and slept on deck.

You giggled as you heard the faint noise of Luffy scratching his stomach and talking in his sleep. You had joined the small crew over two years ago, they were kind to. Nami and Robin acting like older sisters to you.

Shockingly enough as you looked around you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep. Zoro sat there watching your every move. As you sat up though, he moved closer to your sitting form against the ship.

You smiled at the swordsman who turned his head in an effort to hide the warmth creeping up his neck. Giggling again you looked over the sleeping crew members. Your eyes resting on the sleeping form of Sanji. The cook was laying on his side, a once lit cigarette hanging on his lower lip.

Feeling Zoro shift beside you, you turned your head to him. A thought struck you. Of everyone on the ship why did Zoro accept you the fastest? Similar personalities? You didn't know.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why _did _you agree with Luffy to let me join the crew?"

" 'Cause I felt like it."

"..."

"..."

"Zoro, your weird."'

"Says you."

"Says Sanji-san and _I."_

"Ha, whatever. Go to sleep. We're stopping at your home island, right? You'll need the energy."

"Thanks for the tip Smart Ass. But no thanks. It's my turn to stay on the ship and keep watch."

"Who's shitty idea was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Silence filled your ears as the two of you turned away from each other. This was **not **how Zoro wanted the conversation to go. Although you obviously couldn't tell apparently everyone else could. Zoro liked you. A _**lot.**_

Zoro flinched as he heard your small yawn. How such a small body held so much energy he'd never know. But just the thought of you being asleep so close to that perverted chief made steam blow out his ears. (Theoretically of course).

Just when you began to close your eyes, a pool of warmth stirred in the pit of your stomach. Something strong and warm was wrapped around your waist. Along with an even warmer something was against your back and locking you between two equally large and warm... legs?

Looking around you noticed that the warmth surrounding your small form was in fact Zoro. Said man was asleep again, but that didn't seem to affect his grip on you. His coarse hands tangled with your once unwrinkled shirt. With his head resting in the crook of you neck.

Warmth rushed to you cheeks. Flushing them in a dark pink. Zoro shuddered at the sudden change in temperature. Which in turn only darkened the color on you cheeks. Zoro growled in his sleep as he pulled you closer into his muscular frame.

"Z-Zoro!" You squeaked, feeling something hard on your upper-under thy.

Said man groaned, still half asleep. So you tried again.

"Z-Zoro! P-please wake u-up!" You squeaked out.

Zoro groaned. Opening his eyes. It was still night out, but a pink faced you in his lap and tight pants made his heart skip a beat.

"P-please let me g-go." You squirmed under his solid gaze. The rock-like pressure under you hardening.

A smirk met your plea for freedom. "Why would I let you go. When your exactly where I want you?"

Your eyes widened as Zoro stood and slung you over his shoulder. Still in shock you didn't even think to yell and wake the other crew members for help. Zoro continued in his stride to his "personal" room. A limp you still in utter shock with his character change.

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

You awoke with a start. Zoro's bare chest and arm keeping you in place. You lay beside him, in bed with little memory of what happened after he slung you over his shoulder. From what you could tell it was morning and everyone, besides Zoro, was awake. Your clothes were scattered across the room. Along with the green-haired swordsman's.

Moving your legs slightly, you realized in fact, that you were in truth without clothes. Zoro sighed as he turned on his other side. Leaving you unblocked and able to get dressed and leave. Finding most of your clothes in a neat, folded pile, you got dressed.

Leaving Zoro's room (and avoiding all the most used hallways on the ship). You packed your things you confronted Luffy about being homesick. So in turn he allowed you to leave the ship and return home. You left without a word to the swordsman.

.

The swordsman who deflowered your precious garden.

.

If only you had remembered the night before... If only your first time lover had awoken with you by his side. If only you had not fled. **If only you could go back.**

You would do everything differently. You would stay with the man who loved you most, instead of leaving him for an abusive man with a thirst for blood. That same abusive man trying to do your sweet daughter harm. Because she was _his._

_"She's that pirate's and so are you!" _He often yelled.

But after about five years... You've had enough. Packing your daughter's things and yours in a string backpack enchanted by sea witch to never be completely full. You left your home for an island just outside the Grand Line.

Praying to no certain God that you both arrive unharmed.

Or at least you had prayed, it's been a month and the boat carrying your small, broken family... had finally gave up and just left you on the most near and inhabited island. The island sadly being a group of pirates' HQ.

With no way of leaving you just chose to stay. Creating a stable life for your daughter to grow up in. Well you _had _a stable life. Until _he _showed up for shopping at the port. Which is where he found you at a flower shop.

Your green-haired daughter playing with a neighbor's boy with bright red hair. They were playing with wooden swords. Catching the passing man's attention. He was smiling at them and talking with them when you walked out. Ready to go home for the day.

His smile widened when he saw you. But you froze, tears coming to your (e/c) eyes. Seeing this the small girl before you smile at the older man. Before she ran over and started pulling you in the direction of your home.

Without knowing who he was... She already liked him. She loved him. Your heart squeezed in pain. The thought of the two being alone and talking now made your vision dim. The idea of Zoro taking you both in made your limbs weak.

You fell, still holding the girl's hand. Only feet away from your home. As you slowly lost consciousness you could hear the faint noise of her screams. You could feel the warmth of muscled arms catch and cradle your limp form. The tare at your heart hurting more than the pain of the sickness. A heartbeat later, and you where out. Darkness over taking all your senses.

* * *

**Well what'd you think? Leave a review below, and... uh... Yeah. To tell the truth this started out as a one-shot. But after re-reading this I'll probably post another chapter at some point.**


End file.
